Margarine
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: A simple picnic? Check. Flowers? Check. And... margarine! A shounenai story from Kisafreedomness' friend. Zemyx.
1. A New Goal

And now for a little interruption from the author: Hiya. I'm KISAFREEDOMNESS' friend, Kyon. I'm the one she wrote the Namiku story for I hope you enjoy this. This is… what, my third fanfiction? So don't hesitate to criticize me… haha. I appreciate it for reading this! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game. I DO own several figurines, copies of the games, and copies of the manga…

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Nothing bad. Absolute fluff.

"Hey! Zex!"

I swiveled around quickly at the nickname. It had surprised me to hear someone yelling my nickname because most people usually avoided calling me for anything except schoolwork. I guess you could've called me a nerd or something to that effect. But that's beside the fact of the matter. Anyhow, by the time I had turned around, Demyx was running towards me. I barely had any time to even wonder about what he wanted to talk about because he had already started to speak…

"Well, hi! I was kind of wondering if…." Demyx paused for breath.

"Don't be so familiar," I muttered. "I hardly even know you. I don't even know your name." Well, THAT was a lie if there ever was one. EVERYONE knew Demyx. He was the bubbly kid that everyone liked. He smiled at everyone, whether he knew you or not. The others might have even called him 'dorky' if he wasn't so popular. He was in band, he was a great artist, and on the swim team. He was great in every way. Demyx was just THAT kind of guy.

It actually took me quite some time to realize that he was speaking while I was daydreaming away.

"Oh! Sorry! Haha… I'm Demyx!" He grinned. "I kinda… I just figured that since people call you that sometimes that it was okay. Or something like that, heh!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you even know who I am?" Demyx's answer surprised me.

"Yeah, yeah, I do! You're Zexion, the quiet, smart kid!" Oh, great. Now I'm the quiet, smart kid that sits in the back of the class raising his hand all the time.Of all the things to be known as… I would much rather be known as-

"So like I was saying… I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me… 'cause there's this place that I came across the other day and it… it reminded me of… of you… n-not that I mean anything weird or something but it just was one of those places where you say, 'I think so-and-so would come here,' you know? And-"

"Yes."

"What?" Demyx stared confusedly. Did he even realize that he had been rambling?

"I said YES. I'm GOING with YOU." God, the kid was thick.

"Oh… oh! Ohhhh!" He made several more noises of comprehension, but I really don't believe it is necessary to include them here because he spent the next few minutes filling the silence with 'oh's. I eventually decided to interrupt him because God knows when he would've stopped making 'oh's…

"So… you still haven't told me when or wh-" I soon realized that Demyx was laughing. LAUGHING. At ME. "What's so funny?"

"Haha… you just don't get it, huh? Haha! I meant that we were going right NOW to the place!"

"What?! But- but I have homework and other…" I realized I was just making excuses now. I really DIDN'T have any homework, considering I had done it all in class, and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I really didn't have many friends, if any at all.

"Geez, Zex! Can't you EVER think of ANYTHING besides school? We're going NOW!" I was surprised at the ferocity in his voice. Demyx was a relatively calm person, so it wasn't very often that you heard him yelling. Actually, it surprised me so much to hear him speak this way that I forgot to reprimand him for using my nickname.

While I was thinking about all this, Demyx dragged me out the school front door without even waiting for my response. Not that I really cared, anyways. The only response I most likely could have come up with was a squeaky noise and I really didn't make any struggle to get away, anyhow…

-end chapter one-


	2. Life Is No Cabaret

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

Warnings: None, unless you don't like the thought of someone being a control freak.

I was being dragged out the door by someone who I hardly even knew. Doesn't that sound FUN!? (Sarcasm, people.) I was going to God KNOWS where and everything was completely out of my hands.

I hate when that happens.

I like everything to be in my reach, in my control. Yes, you can call me a control freak. But it's true. I can't help it- I just like knowing what's going to happen and why. When it's going to happen, how it's going to happen. I've always been that way. I like everything to be exactly the way I want it- a perfectionist. Overachiever. Obsessive. Compulsive. Neurotic, even.

But then this- this GUY barges into my little personal rosy bubble and completely takes over. He takes everything and FLIPS it. He throws everything everywhere, and I don't know where it is. I can't find it.

I can't find myself.

I can't find the person I've made myself to be. I'm losing control. I'm blind, I can't see, I can't feel.

And yet- I can. I feel like when I was five. I feel like a balloon- rising, rising, rising, higher and higher into the sky.

I'm happy, for once.

I'm happy that someone's taking over my life. I'm happy that they're controlling my life. I'm happy to not worry about everything.

I'm free.

-end chapter two-

A/N: Zexion talks… er, thinks a lot. :D But this fanfic was really meant to be one chapter xD;; Looks like it's gonna be several more


	3. The Wind Has Told Me That You Are For Me

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own them but Zexion is currently residing in a cage in my room eating KFC. Ch'yeah.

Warning:   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long it was until we stopped at some park. It smelled of orange blossoms and pond water.

Only then did I realize that Demyx was taking out a blanket and setting it on the ground. And then some bread from his backpack. And some sandwiches. And some drinks. The only thing I remember thinking was…

#$, how the heck does he keep that all in there?!

And it kept coming. I have NO idea how much food he had in his backpack, and I really, REALLY am quite sure I don't want to know what else he had in there.

Anyways, I realized that behind all the foody smells, there was ANOTHER, fainter smell. It was very hard to detect, but it was DEFINITELY there.

"Demyx?" He turned around with a silly grin on his face. Figures.

"Hm?"

"…you eat margarine?"

It took him a minute to realize what I was referring to.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Haha! I don't call it m… mar… marj… mar…"

"Margarine." I picked up the tub of margarine from where it was laying near his backpack and waved it around a little.

"Yeah, that! I just call it butter."

I could've launched into a lecture on how it's NOT butter. I could've groaned and rolled my eyes. Heck, I could've already left.

But I didn't.

He motioned for me to sit down, which I gladly did. I'm not the strongest person in the world, and I tire very quickly. He must have noticed something because he soon asked if I was all right.

"I'm fine," I answered quickly. The last thing I wanted was to have someone else fawning over me and rushing me home just when…

When what? When I was relaxing? No, my idea of relaxing was doing something. When I was having fun? Not really. After all, we were just eating. When I was… myself?

I couldn't think of an excuse to counteract that one. Luckily, I really didn't have time anyways because Demyx was handing me a sandwich…

"Here! I made it for you!" I stared at the bread. It had margarine smeared on the inside.

"Thank… you?" I took it from his outstretched hands.

"You're welcome!" He had one of his trademark smiles on his face, as usual.

He laughed, and talked, and attempted to hold a conversation with me.

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

The sandwich was good- one of the best, actually- but the margarine was laid on pretty thick and continued to make a mess. We ate in silence after awhile, until we had finished our sandwiches.

Then we just sat there.

"Haha, you have butter all over your face, Zexy!"

_Margarine_, I thought with just the tiniest bit of annoyance. But I just smiled and wiped it off with a napkin.

"You missed a spot," he laughed.

"What- where?" As I said earlier, I like everything to be in control. That includes noticing things before others do. I started to feel extremely paranoid when he reached over and said-

"No, I'll get it for you!"

Normally, when someone says that, you expect them to take a napkin or something and wipe it off.

That is not what he did at all. Actually, that's the absolute farthest thing from what he did.

What he DID do was lick it off my face.

Yes, you heard me right. He freaking LICKED my face.

My absolute first thought was- "That tickles."

My absolute second thought was- "Some guy that I hardly know just licked my face."

Um, what?

-end chapter three-


	4. Smooth Criminal

4. Smooth Criminal

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" I practically screeched.

Well, what do you think YOU would do if some guy licked your face?!

Demyx's smile faded. "Huh?"

"Don't give me that! You licked my face! Personal bubble invasion! Hellooo!" I have to say, I was a little out of character. Okay, a LOT out of character. I usually try to stay away from cliché phrases, but ah well. It can't be helped.

Also, it's hard to think of things to say when you're screaming your lungs out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I… I wasn't thinking! I just acted! I'm so so so sorry!" I actually started to feel sorry for the guy. He was practically crying. But I didn't know what to say in a situation like this. 'It's okay?' It obviously wasn't. 'Forget it?' I probably wouldn't forget this day for my entire life. 'Never mind?' Too offensive.

"I'd better just…. go." Oh. He said it for me. So I sat in silence. "Bye." More silence.

"I'm talking to you…." Obviously sitting in silence was the wrong thing to do. "Hello?! Are you broken!? Oh my God! I killed Zexion! Oh God! I'm sorry!" He BROKE me?!

"I'm not broken. Or dead, for that matter. Really."

"Oh! Good! I thought maybe you died from shock…"

"Weren't you leaving?" Oh, God. The worst possible thing for me to say. I have no tact whatsoever. Why worry though? It was probably better if he just left.

"…Oh. Right. Yeah, I was. Sorry to waste your time. You probably never want to see me again, but that's all right. It was nice enough meeting you," he smiled. Of course, I melted.

"No, it's fine. I had a nice time. Except for the licking, of course…" Then Demyx's smile faded as quickly as it had come. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no, it's fine! Really!" Obviously it wasn't.

"You're a bad liar, you know," I pointed out.

"A-ah, yeah, people… people have told me that…"

"Your hair is weird."

"Y-yeah…"

"You're too tall."

"S-so I'm told… But I'm… I'm pretty average…"

I was obviously stalling for time but he didn't seem to notice…. "So…"

"I-I'd better go now… Sorry…"

"I wasn't lying when I said I had a nice time today, you know."

"…really?"

"Really. Except for the licking part, like I said earlier. And why do you seem to deflate whenever I bring that up?"

No answer.

"Demyx?"

Nothing.

"I'm… sorry?"

Silence.

"Did I say something wrong?" He suddenly burst into tears. "Demyx?!"

"Yes! Everything's wrong! It's my fault! You'll never want to see me again! I just know it!"

"I never said that…"

"But it's true! I'm sorry!" Enough was enough. I had to do something, I just HAD to! I was starting to panic! So what do you do when someone in front of you is crying and just simply won't stop?

Well, I know what I did.

I kissed him.

end chapter four 


	5. Hello, I'm here, I'm waiting

Disclaimer: I do not, and never did, own these characters. I do own the story, though.

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Fluff. If the thought of guys kissing disgusts you, walk away NOW.

I don't know why I did what I did. I just know that he broke the kiss first, his eyes wide and questioning. I quickly looked down.

"What… why…?" he asked softly. I laughed, a hollow, empty sound.

"I could ask you the same." There was a moment of silence before his answer.

"I like you." My head snapped up and I finally looked at him, his eyes filled with sorrow and unshed tears. "I really… do. I…"

I swallowed hard. No. This was getting out of hand. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just agreed to come on the stupid outing because it was polite. I wasn't… this was wrong. It was all wrong, wasn't it? I couldn't, could I? What was I supposed to do? We were supposed to just go on this picnic, maybe become friends, go home, and live our lives. We were supposed to just continue on, go to school, grow up, get married, have children. Right? This was what was planned out for me. My parents… they had planned my life for me. This is what I was supposed to do. I wasn't supposed to hear him say this. It wasn't meant for me.

But there was a nagging doubt in the back of my mind.

If this wasn't supposed to happen, why did I kiss him in the first place? Why did I agree to come here? I didn't REALLY want to follow my parents' plan, did I? I didn't really want to keep living the same monotone life, did I?

Demyx's voice broke into my thoughts.

"…but you don't like guys, do you?" He forced a laugh. "I'm sorry. You really don't have to listen to me. I'm just… stupid." I stared at him in shock, his words sinking it. I shook my head.

"No…" I didn't want him to leave. I didn't… I really didn't want that for me.

For us.

He started to get up to leave, but I grabbed his hand before he could get any further. "Don't…" I choked, my voice a harsh whisper. "Please don't… please don't do this." I looked at him, his expression unreadable. "I could… I do like you. But not like that, not yet," I rushed on. "I could though… I really, really could. I just… you're the only one who's ever told me that. Yeah, maybe you are a guy. But… I could try. Please just… let me try. I… I can't let this go." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I simply let the tears fall. "Please."

"I…" His voice cracked, and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "May….maybe we… can." He nodded roughly.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely. "Thank you… so much."

_to be continued _

_part one of two _

Author's Note: Title is from El Scorcho by Weezer. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!


	6. Life Inside the Music Box

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. D:

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Fluff.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It would be a long time before I told him "I love you," and it would be an even longer time before I graduated and followed him to college.

But I know it was all worth it in the end.

Because looking back on that day, that fateful day, I realize I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I honestly wouldn't.

I can barely remember those days, the days before _him, _the days when I sat alone.

He's taken my perfect, immaculate world and made it even _better._

All because of the park. Because of sandwiches. Because of a kiss.

Because of _margarine. _

_This is all there is to be told- until we meet again. _

Author's Note: (This title is from Music Box by Regina Spektor.) Thank you so so so so much for sticking with me this entire time:'D I used to post this fanfiction to teh-zemyx-club on DeviantArt under the name simax, but… D: I'm sorry! Anyways, thank you again so much. x If you liked this story, go check out the other fanfics on this account and PLEASE REVIEW. 3 Thank you!


End file.
